


things you said...

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: A collection of short fics in response to the "things you said..." meme on Tumblr.





	1. ...at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> These were too short to post individually as prompts so they will live here. Also I want all my writing here. Please enjoy :D

“Nat,” Bruce’s soft voice close to her ear pulled Natasha out of the light sleep she’d drifted into. 

She was confused for a moment, she didn’t remember falling asleep in Bruce’s room, but she’d worry about that after she figured out why he woke her up in the first place.

“What?” she said, rolling toward him to look at him. 

“My arm fell asleep,” he whispered, not meeting her eyes. 

He moved his arm she realized was trapped under her body. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She heard his relieved sigh and saw him flex his fingers to restore circulation. 

“Sorry,” she said and looked at the clock on his nightstand. One in the morning. 

“It’s fine,” he said and let out a chuckle, running his hand down his face. 

“I don’t remember falling asleep,” she said and leaned back against the pillows. 

“I guess I bored you to sleep.” 

He rolled onto his side, his hand tucked under his head. 

Natasha shook her head and yawned. 

“I should go back to my room,” she said, her eyes drifting closed again. She made no effort to get up. 

“Or you could stay,” he said, almost too quietly. 

Natasha cracked an eye open and saw him watching her. She scooted down until she was laying on her side facing him. 

“Or I could stay,” she repeated and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

His face crinkled a little, but he moved closer until they were touching. His eyes closed and Natasha wasn’t far behind him, letting his warmth and the sound of his breathing lull her back to sleep. 


	2. ...when you were drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from A Night Cap, go check it out.

The music played softly from the hidden speakers in the living room. Bruce had asked JARVIS for something they could dance to and the smooth jazzy melody was perfect. He attributed his sudden burst of confidence on the Asgardian liquor Natasha put in their drinks, but he wasn’t going to fight it.

“Want to dance?” he asked and held out his hand.

She was already swaying where she stood. She smiled and took his hand to pull him close. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. His hands immediately fell to her hips as they moved in a small circle around the space between the couches.

“We should have done this sooner,” she whisper in his ear, her cheek pressed against his.

Bruce closed his eyes and let the music move him, breathing in the faint scent of the perfume she’d been wearing.

“Do you want me to be honest?” he asked.

She leaned back to look him in the eye. “Of course.”

Her eyes flicked down and her lips were pursed. Her fingers were playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. She was nervous, he realized suddenly. She was just as afraid of rejection as he was.

Bruce’s eyes widened.

“I can’t always tell when you’re being serious,” he admitted. “It’s very confusing.”

She looked up a small smirk on her lips.

“Would it help if I told you I’m always being serious?”

He chuckled. “Not entirely.”

“Bruce,” she said. “I want you to kiss me. Right now.”

Bruce swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Okay,” he said dumbly.

She moved her hands to cup his cheeks and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. It was short and she pulled away first, resting her forehead against his.

“We should have done this sooner,” he repeated, ducking his head for another, deeper kiss.


	3. ...after you kissed me

“I adore you.” 

Bruce chuckled tilted his head away from where Natasha was trying to kiss him. He saw her face crinkle up into a pout that he’d never seen on her face before. It was ridiculously adorable and made him laugh harder. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, pinching his side as she continued to pout. 

“The last time you said that you shoved me into a big hole in the ground.”

Her face fell a little and he tugged her close again. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and kissed her forehead. “I didn’t mean to kill the mood.” 

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and her hands slid around in his waist, one hand sliding into his back pocket. 

“Just kiss me Bruce,” she said, her wicked smirk back in place. 

He leaned in and did just that, softly pecking her lips, teasingly chaste. Eventually, she sighed and grabbed the front of his shirt and held him in place. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh and she let him go to join him. 

“I do adore you,” she said again. “Even if you can be a pain.” 

Bruce smiled so big it felt like his face might crack. 

“I think you’re pretty great too,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose. 

She smiled and kissed him again.


	4. ...that I wasn't meant to hear

The lights in Tony’s lab flicked on suddenly and caught Bruce’s attention. The lights in his own lab were dimmed as he sat on the couch in the corner. He’d been staring at the screens for hours and he’d given himself a headache. 

He’d thought Tony would be in California until next week, but could force his head off of the back of the couch to see if it was actually him. Voices floated through the open door between their labs. Tony was back, and he wasn’t alone. 

“What was so important that couldn’t wait until I got back?” 

It was Natasha. Bruce cracked an eye open and turned his head, but couldn’t see them from his spot on the couch. They hadn’t seen him yet, that much he knew. 

“You’re not an easy person to track down and I thought you an I could have a chat without the big guy,” Tony said. 

His tone was light, but there was an edge to it that he was trying to hide. Bruce was sure Natasha heard it too and imagined her raised eyebrow as she listened. Bruce smiled softly to himself.

“What does Bruce have to do with anything?” she asked and he heard her footsteps circling the lab.  

There was a long pause and more footsteps like they were circling each other. Eventually, Tony sighed and spoke, his tone turned serious. 

“Be honest with me,” he paused and Bruce heard him fiddling with something before he went on. “Are you just messing with him?” 

Natasha chuckled softly. “That’s none of your business.” 

He heard her footsteps head for the door again. 

“I’m only asking because I think he actually likes you and if you’re just playing games I don’t to see him get hurt.” 

There was another long pause and Bruce held completely still, holding his breath while he waited for an answer. Finally, she said. 

“I’m not playing games.” 

“Okay,” was all Tony said before they both left the lab. 

Bruce’s muscles relaxed as he listened to them leave. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face.


	5. ...in the dark

The storm outside was raging on. Lightning flashed, brightening the room for a moment before a crack of thunder boomed across the sky, shaking the house. 

Bruce laid on his side, awake on the hot summer night. Natasha was asleep, her back to him. He was starting to doze off himself, listening to the steady in and out of her breathing. She shifted and rolled onto her back. She turned her head, one eye cracked open but she closed it when she saw him watching her. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” she grumbled sleepily, scooting over until she pressed against him. 

Bruce chuckled and slid his arm around her waist, pressing his lips to her hair. 

“I was dozing,” he defended. 

“I could feel you watching me.” 

“In your sleep?” 

“Don’t question my skills,” she said, swatting at his arm. 

He pinched her side softly and she squirmed against him. 

“I wouldn’t dream it.” 

Natasha only sighed and settled against him. He thought she’d fallen asleep again until the sound of the rain pounding against the roof got louder. 

“I hope the power doesn’t go out,” she grunted with a short laugh. 

Not thirty seconds later, Bruce saw her alarm clock shut off and the central air stopped blowing. 

“Anything else you wanna add?” 

“I’m sleeping,” she said and he saw her smirking. 

Bruce chuckled and closed his eyes and heard the air kick back on a moment later. 


	6. things you whispered in my ear

The party was boring. Bruce felt bad for thinking it, especially considering they’d been invited to this charity event, but it really was extremely dull.

He sat at a table in the far corner of the ballroom, nursing a glass of expensive champagne while he watch the room . It had long since gone flat and was on its way to room temperature. His eyes roamed the room and landed on Natasha. 

She was standing with Rhodes, talking to a group of people Bruce didn’t know. They were smiling and laughing, but even Bruce could tell they were fake. None of them particularly enjoyed events like this, but knew they were a necessary evil when it came to swaying their public image away from vigilantes. 

Natasha caught his eye and smirked at him across the room. Bruce raised his eyebrows and nodded at the people she was talking to. She raised the glass in her hands to her lips and subtly rolled her eyes. 

“I hate these things,” he mouthed and saw her smile into her glass. 

She winked and then rejoined the conversation around her. Bruce sighed and went back to watching the room, getting a little dazed in his boredom. 

The hand on his shoulder startled him a little while later. He looked over his shoulder and saw Natasha standing behind him. 

“Wha-” he started, but her hand slipped into his jacket for a moment before slipping away. 

“Wait ten minutes and meet me upstairs,” she whispered in his ear. Her lips ghosted across his earlobe. 

Just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. Bruce tracked her movements across the expansive ballroom until she reached the doors that lead into the rest of the hotel where the event was being held. 

She paused and winked before disappearing through the doors. He looked down at his watch, his finger tapping against the table. 

This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life. 


	7. things you said when I was crying

“Hey, are you okay?”

Natasha looked up and saw Bruce standing in the doorway of the living room. She hastily swiped the tears away from her eyes before he noticed, but by the look on his face, it was too late.

“Fine,” she said shortly, trying to school her features to something neutral.

“You can lie to everyone else, Tasha,” he said softly and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. “But you can’t lie to me, not anymore.”

She smiled softly at that and leaned against his shoulder. More tears dripped down her cheeks, leaving wet spots on the button down he wore. He moved his hand to squeeze her knee.

“They’re going to be alright,” he whispered against her hair, squeezing her thigh a little harder to get his point across.

“I know,” Natasha nodded against him but her tears still fell and there was little she could do to stop them. “It’s just a little,” she sniffled. “Overwhelming.”

“We’re all gonna be okay,” he said and she felt his lips on her temple.

Natasha sucked in a long breath and wiped the tear tracks from her face. She pulled away and tilted her head up to kiss his jaw before dropping her head back down to his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said and closed her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Any time,” he said and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.


	8. things you said through your teeth

The movie they were watching came to an end but Natasha didn’t move. She was sprawled across the couch, head resting in Bruce’s lap. Bruce was starting to doze off himself, but her voice startled him back to alertness. 

“That was good I guess,” she said and he felt her shrug against his thigh. 

“It’s a classic,” Bruce scoffed, giving her side a little pinch. 

She squirmed a little and Bruce smirked. 

“You wouldn’t watch it again?” he asked, walking his fingers over her side and up her ribs. 

“No,” she said flatly, grabbing his fingers and holding them away from her side. “Agree to disagree?” 

Bruce smirked and looked down to meet her eyes.

“You made me watch that horror movie last week,” he accused, wiggling his fingers out of her grip. 

“And?” Natasha asked, trying to hold back another chuckle as Bruce’s fingers danced over her ribs again. 

“It was awful,” Bruce laughed and went back to pinching her side. She let out a loud laugh and sat up to get away from him. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows and caught her ankle she could pull her leg away. He chuckled as her eyes widened and pulled her closer to him, wiggling his fingers threateningly. He moved to make contact, but her stern tone stopped him. 

“Bruce Banner,” she all but yelled at him. “Don’t you dare.” 

Bruce raised a teasing eyebrow. “Or what?” 

“Do you really want to find out?” she said threatening. 

But Bruce wasn’t afraid of her. He tickled the bottom of her foot mercilessly, moving his hand up behind her knee as she squirmed against the couch. After a few minutes, he stopped to give her a moment to catch her breath. He let go of her ankle and couldn’t help but laugh when she immediately pulled it away. 

“You’ll pay for that,” she gritted out through her teeth. 

Bruce just smiled and shrugged. “Do your worst.”


	9. things you said that made me feel like shit

“You think I just like to flirt?” 

Bruce turned away from the elevator to see Natasha heading toward him, her lips turned down in a frown. 

“You talked to Steve?” Bruce asked, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes guiltily. 

“More like he talked to me,” she said moving to stand in front of the still closed elevator doors. “Told me to get my shit together.” 

“I think Steve should mind his own business.” 

“I’d say that’s beside the point at the moment,” she huffed and crossed her arms. “You think I’m just messing with you, that this is all a game to me?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Bruce held his hands up defensively. “But I’m not going to lie and say it hasn’t crossed my mind.” 

At his words, Bruce saw her completely shut herself off. Her face betrayed nothing, but her eyes were ice cold and Bruce felt like a jerk. 

“Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you could see better,” she snapped. 

Bruce could only watch as she spun around and stepped onto the elevator that just arrived. As the doors closed, he caught sight of her frown before she turned her back to him and felt s sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Did he just fuck this up before it really had the chance to become anything? 


	10. things you said when you thought i was asleep

The sun was just beginning to come up and Natasha was on the verge of sleep, completely exhausted. The aftermath of the chaos finally settled for the time being and the team had all drifted to their quarters to try and get some rest before the sun came up. 

Natasha had pulled Bruce along with her when it became clear that he was going to pass out in the meeting room. He laid beside her, curled up on his side to take up as little space in the bed as possible. He’d been asleep for hours, but Natasha just couldn’t let herself relax long enough to drift off. Instead she watched the sky change colors with the rising sun. 

“Nat,” she heard the quiet whisper but didn’t have the energy to roll over or respond. 

The bed shifted and felt Bruce’s body warmth on her back. He’d moved closer when he thought she was asleep. She heard him sigh and closed her eyes, keeping her breaths even. 

“I still can’t wrap my head around everything that’s happened,” he whispered softly to himself, even up close, Natasha had to strain to hear him. 

“I was the Hulk for over two years,” he paused and Natasha heard him let out a long breath. “I don’t even know what happened all that time, but I can’t imagine that it was very good.

And then I got back and barely had time to catch up before this all happened. You all went through a lot.” 

There was a long pause and Natasha thought he’d fallen back asleep but he spoke up again. 

“I am glad about one thing though. I didn’t have the chance to miss you because if I’d been aware of all time I’d been gone, I don’t think I’d have been able to stand it and I’m sorry.” 

He let out another long sigh before she felt his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. 

“I wish we’d had more time,” he whispered. “And I hope it’s not too late.” 

Natasha couldn’t keep quiet any longer at that and rolled over to face him. 

“I don’t think it is,” she said, reaching out to run her fingers down his cheek. 

He smiled softly his eyelids drooping. 

“Were you awake that whole time?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, feeling relaxed enough to fall asleep now. 

He closed his eyes and hummed. “I could go for a few more hours.” 

Natasha closed her eyes and hummed drifting off herself in no time.


	11. things you said when you were scared

The fighting was done, Thanos was gone. It was finally over. 

Natasha dropped her her knees, exhausted to her very core. The hard rubble dug into her knees, but she didn’t care. Blood rushed in her ears and her vision was blurred and dotted with stars. 

She wasn’t sure where the others ended up or if they even survived, the only one she could see was Hulk, laying a few yards away. He’d finally decided to come out in their final showdown and taken a few hits that made Natasha’s heart seize up. She’d pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind to get through the fighting, but everything came rushing to the surface. 

She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to him, dropping back down beside his head. 

“Hey Big Guy,” she said, softly running her hand through his hair. 

He groaned, rolling his head to the side and his eyes opened slightly. They were turning brown again and in a few minutes she sat with Bruce’s head in her lap. 

“Nat?” His voice came out rough and his breathing was labored. 

“Hey,” she said, stroking his cheek. 

He looked much more fragile in this state, some of his injuries remaining even after Hulk retreated. There was a wound on his abdomen that was concerning and she covered it with her gloved hand to stem the bleeding. 

His eyes were unfocused as he looked up at her and there was blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Fear gripped her as she gave him a little shake to keep him awake. 

“Don’t you dare die on me Banner,” she said, her voice catching a little. 

He smiled and coughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it, I just got you back.” 

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh softly as tears dripped down her nose. 

“Now you really can’t die,” she said, adding a little more pressure to his wound. She swallowed and put on a smile for him. “Those can’t be your last words.” 

“Don’t worry,” he coughed, spraying blood on the front of her suit, “they won’t be.” 

His eyes closed slowly and no amount of shaking was enough to get him to open them again. 


	12. things you said at the top of your lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cheesy and ooc, but I didn't want to write them mad at each other again.

“I’ve gotta go,” Natasha said, but made no move to leave the circle of Bruce’s arms. 

Bruce smirked. “Do you?” 

“Yes.” Still she didn’t move. 

They were tucked into a corner near the entrance of the quinjet hangar. Natasha was leaving on a mission and it wasn’t going to be just a one and done sort of thing. She was going undercover and wasn’t sure when she’d be back and Bruce was already worried about her. 

She reached up and ran a finger along the lines around his mouth. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said, he bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout. 

Bruce sighed. “Does it have to be you?” 

“We already talked about this,” she said. 

“I know. Promise you’ll be careful.” 

She leaned up and kissed him quickly. “I promise. And I really should go now.” 

Bruce looked over his shoulder and saw that the jet was started and ready to go. 

“Okay.” 

He reluctantly let her go and stepped back. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised one last time and kissed his cheek. 

She headed down the long hallway and Bruce stood back to watch her go. She stopped at the door but before she opened them, she turned around. 

“Hey Bruce?” she called, her voice echoing in the cavernous hallway. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you!” she yelled, and it echoed off the walls. 

“I love you too,” he yelled back, smiling. “Come back safe.” 

She nodded and opened the door to the hangar. 

Bruce stood in the hall until long after the quinjet was gone with a smile on his face.


	13. things you said when I was (you were) sick

“I don’t get sick,” Bruce said and his sentence was punctuated by a violent sneeze and Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You sure about that?” 

Bruce turned away from his tablet screen and Natasha could clearly see his runny nose and pale skin. He was sagged forward in the stool he sat on and his eyelids drooped heavily every now and then. 

“Yes,” he said followed by a sniffle. 

“Well when you finally face reality, I’ve got a warm bowl of soup and some hot tea for you upstairs.” 

She turned and left his lab, stopping around the corner to wait for him to inevitably follow. As she’d suspected he came shuffling around corner a moment later. She smirked and crossed her arms. 

“I’m not sick,” he said, pulling his sweater tighter around himself. “I’m hungry.” 

“Whatever you say,” Natasha said and slid her arm through his to lead him upstairs. 

After he’d finished his soup and two mugs of tea he laid on the couch with his arm slung over his eyes. Natasha moved to sit on the edge of the cushion beside him and rubbed his chest soothingly. 

Bruce sighed and moved his arm away to look up at her. 

“I think I might be sick,” he finally admitted. 

Natasha smiled. “I know.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Any time,” she said and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover him up. “Get some rest.” 

He nodded, his eyes already closing.


	14. things you said in front of other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one acts as a sort of follow up to my 'Unconventional brucenat wedding' fic

It wasn’t a secret, not really. They just hadn’t felt the need to make a big announcement to the rest of the team. If they figured it out on their own they wouldn’t deny it, but as it turned out the group of superheroes weren’t all that observant when it came to each other.

Natasha had been wearing the rings for over a month and the only person who’d even noticed it was Laura when they visited the farm a few weeks back. Bruce thought it was hilarious and Natasha wanted sit them all down for a lesson in vigilance. 

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” Bruce assured her. 

Nearly the entire team was at the upstate facility, spending the quiet Friday night casually hanging around the common area of the facility. Bruce and Natasha were squished together in the only open armchair left. Natasha was staring at their friends and colleagues with a disappointed expression. 

“I failed all of them,” she said, sounding like she was only half joking. 

Bruce chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“Don’t beat yourself up too much.” 

He lifted her left hand from where it rested on her thigh. The ring he’d given her had been joined by the thinnest silver wedding band she could find. They’d gone to a courthouse while they were with the Bartons and made things official. Bruce had his own silver band that he wore everyday that nobody noticed either. 

“Maybe they need a little hint,” he suggested smiling up at her wickedly. 

He laced their fingers together and brought their hands up to kiss the back of her hand. On the adjacent sofa, he saw Maria raise an eyebrow at them before her eyes widened. 

“You didn’t,” she said, setting her beer down on the coffee table. 

She didn’t draw much attention, but he still felt Natasha’s muscles tense momentarily. 

“We did,” Bruce confirmed with a smile. 

“Good for you,” she said approvingly. 

“Thank you,” Natasha responded and Bruce felt her relax. 

They got a few more congratulations through the rest of the night and later when they were in bed Natasha took her rings off and set them on her nightstand. 

“I told you they just needed a little hint,” Bruce said smugly. “It probably doesn’t help that you scare the shit out of most of them.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She leaned down and kissed him before settling against him for the night.


	15. things you said when we were alone

“Where do we go from here?”

Bruce looked up from the conference table and looked at Natasha sitting across from him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Natasha looked at the door the rest of the team just left. They had another meeting, trying come up with a plan of action, but everything they came up with seemed futile or impossible. He wasn’t sure what more she wanted. 

“I mean you and me, Bruce,” she said. “I lost almost everyone else, I don’t want to lose you too. Not again.” 

She looked down at her hands on the table, picking at her nails. 

“I’m right here,” he promised, reaching across the table to take her hand. 

She looked back up and smiled. “Thank you.” 

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “We’re gonna find a way to fix this.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” 

“We’ve clawed our way back before, why should this time be any different?” 

“I missed you,” she said and squeezed his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be willing to expand on or continue some of these if anyone wanted to read more. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ natashasbanner.


End file.
